Drabbles NH
by Chesshirephantom thief
Summary: Mini partes del fic NEW HEROS
1. Chapter 1 juego de niños

NEW HEROS:

 **Drabble 1: Juego de niños.**

 **Especial "Dia del niño"**

Los adolescentes buscaban a Damián rotundamente, lamentablemente Danny no podía usar su sentido fantasma, porque ninguno de los niños era fantasma; si no mitad fantasma, mitad espíritu. Eso hacía más complicada la búsqueda.

Damián había pensado porque sus padres iban con los observadores, por alguna razón sabía que era algo malo. El niño bajo y ya no le dio importancia al juego. Después de hablar un poco con Danny, y acompañarlos al parque con pocas ganas, pero no le podía negar eso a su hermanita.

Durante el tiempo en que estaban en el transbordador Danny tenía cierta duda que si los niños iban a la escuela pues siempre los encontraba en casa

Danny: ¿Damián vas a la escuela?-pregunto curioso

Damián: No, los dos estudiamos en casa…..¿Por qué? –dijo con toda naturalidad.

Danny: Solo curiosidad, siempre los encontramos en casa o en el parque-dijo desviando la mirada para ver el camino.

Damián: Ah eso…..Mama siempre nos lleva algún lugar, para aprender cosas nuevas….Esta semana, fuimos a Francia, Italia, Rusia, Japón y hoy en la mañana fuimos a Egipto-Dijo recordando todo.

Dalya: las pirámides son enormes!-dijo intentando estirarse.

Sam: ¿Y qué es lo que aprendieron?-dijo curiosa de conocer a los niños Phantom.

Damián: Hablar los idiomas….como mon nom est Damián, ravi de vous rencontrer (mi nombre es Damián, gusto en conocerte) o 彼女は私の妹です(Ella es mi hermana)-dijo complacido.

Tucker: Impresionante! –dijo sorprendido.

Danny: Entonces, lo que vamos hacer en el parque será nuevo para ustedes-dijo aun con duda.

Damián: Yo ya te dije, que problemas pueden causar mis poderes…pero como no me hiciste caso, es tu problema no me importa-dijo irritado.

Danny: (Este niño es muy testarudo)-pensando.

Damián: TE ESCUCHE!-grito enojado.

Danny: uggh (Como pude olvidar ese detalle)-dijo adolorido de sus oídos por el grito de Damián, que por poco sale como lamento fantasma.

 **En el Parque.**

El transbordador aterrizo en el parque, donde no había nadie. Dalya estaba contenta, admiraba mucho a su hermano…..pero no entendía porque no quería venir. Hasta que sucedió el incendio, y Damián no tuvo de otra que comportarse como un héroe. Dalya al ver ese acto heroico hizo que lo admirara más.

Después de que Damián usara sus poderes de absorción, después los niños practicaron sus poderes. Damián sabia usar su poderes básicos y algunos rayos fantasmas de color verde, pero aun así quemo algunos árboles y sus rayos atacaron varias veces a Danny….unos minutos más habían empezado un partido de béisbol de repente el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó al igual que el de los niños que ya sabían porque al ser hijos de un fantasma era normal para ellos. Danny volteo y se encontró con Skulker.

Danny: Skulker! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo enojado por ser interrumpido.

Skulker: No, vine por ti….vengo por esos dos niños, que al parecer son más especiales que tu-dijo apuntando un arma hacia Dalya quien estaba demasiado cerca y ella era la única que aún no desarrollaba bien sus poderes.

El fantasma disparo y lastimo a Dalya en su pierna haciéndola gritar. Su hermano mayor lo había visto todo y vio las lágrimas de su hermana. Sin pensarlo dos veces se hizo invisible para atacar a ese fantasma.

Skulker: Ahora es el turno de…..oigan, donde está el otro-dijo viendo por todos lados.

Skulker se dio cuenta muy tarde de que Damián se había hecho invisible, al voltearse vio al niño cargando un poste de teléfono y con eso lo golpeo enviándolo lejos.

Damián bajo a unos centímetros al suelo, aun con el poste en las manos y vio a los que lo veían.

Danny: ¿Ya habías jugado béisbol?-dijo impresionado por la fuerza del niño.

Damián: Mi papa me enseño, pero no uso mucha fuerza-dijo bajando el poste con muy poca delicadeza.

Danny: ya veo, tu hermana está bien….¿Quieres que te ayude con Skulker?-dijo volando hacia Damián.

Damián: Si, me alcanzas-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Damián al terminar de decir eso, voló a una gran velocidad. Danny solo rio divertido y empezó esa carrera, aunque admitía que el niño más rápido que el.

Al llegar donde había aterrizado Skulker, Damián no se detuvo en vencerlo tan fácil, quería acabarlo por suerte Danny lo detuvo sosteniéndolo.

Damián: Oye! Suéltame!-exigiendo que lo soltara.

Danny: No, se que quieres golpearlo hasta acabarlo pero no es la solución-dijo sosteniendo a Damián que solo bufo y cruzo los brazos.

Skulker: ¿D-De quien demonios es este niño?-dijo asustado por la mirada de muerte que le dirigía Damián.

Danny: De Aricia y de…-no termino decir al ver que Skulker se levantaba e imploraba que lo metiera al termo con miedo al notar aun la mirada rojiza de Damián.

Skulker: Por favor! Méteme al termo…..no molestare a ningún niño con poderes sobrenaturales-dijo rogando.

Danny: Ammm ok, esto es raro….pero bueno. Este, Damián prometes no aniquilarlo-dijo bajando la mirada al niño.

Damián: Ya que…..solo suéltame antes de que te muerda-dijo mostrando apenas su diminutos colmillos.

Danny: No creo que trates de morderme-dijo bajándolo poco a poco.

Damián: ¿Quieres apostar?-Dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Danny: Mejor no-dijo bajándolo al suelo y tomando el termo para meter a Skulker a él.

Danny al tener a skulker en el termo, pudo escuchar que el fantasma cazador besaba la parte inferior del termo como si lo hubiera salvado de algo peor.

Damián: Entonces, regresamos-dijo aun con ganas de seguir con la carrera.

Danny: Esta bien, pero sin trampas….entendido-dijo haciendo entender que odiaba que alguien hiciera trampa.

Damián: No lo prometo al 100%, pero bueno-dijo elevándose y preparado para otra carrera.

Llegaron justo en el momento en que Sam y Tucker curaban a Dalya. Damián le pregunto si podía caminar.

Damián: ¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te carge?-dijo divertido.

Dalya: Muy gracioso, hermano-dijo parándose por sí sola.

Sam: ¿Y qué paso con Skulker?-dijo preguntando aliviada al ver que Danny ni Damián tenían golpes.

Danny: Es una larga historia, Créeme-dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2 colmillos de leche

NEW HEROS:

 **Drabble 2: El misterio de los colmillos de leche.**

Unos días después del incidente con Skulker. Damián quedo castigado por sobrepasarse con aquel fantasma, pero su castigo se termino en cuanto prometiera controlar su fuerte temperamento.

El trió phantom, visito a la familia, Danny aun no podía creer que castigaran a Damián, y que a pesar de haber pensado que iba a decir una mentira fue la pura verdad. Danny lo recordaba bien, Damián planeaba acusarlo de que él fue que le dijo que atacara a Skulker de esa forma, pero no sucedió así; si no que el niño dijo toda la verdad sin haberlo pensado. Aricia estaba molesta a pesar de que rio un poco por la reacción de su hijo al no poder decir una mentira.

Danny toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, una vez más y nada. Los tres decidieron entrar y encontraron la casa desierta o tal vez no porque se escuchaba un ruido que provenía del sótano y de arriba. Así que se sentaron en la sala y esperaron a la persona, podía ser Aricia o Dan Ahora ninguno se sentía incomodo ante la presencia del fantasma, a pesar de aun tener esos horribles recuerdos de ese día terrible.

Uno minuto más el trio busco Aricia o a Dan, pero no los encontraron en la planta baja, así que fueron a la planta de arriba donde es probable que estén con los niños. En una de las habitaciones encontraron a Dalya que estaba jugando con su papa quien le había puesto orejas de gato y le había pintado la cara para parecer un conejo, los chicos no pudieron evitar reír Danny pensó en grabarlo o tomar una foto, pero fue detenido por Dan al darle una mirada asesina.

Dan: Ni, se te ocurra-dijo con ojos brillantes.

Dalya no tardo en arrastrar a Danny, y lo obligo a ponerse un disfraz completo de unicornio.

Danny: Esto ya no es gracioso-dijo avergonzado.

Dan: Bueno, ya estamos a mano-dijo entre risas.

Danny: Pasando a otro asunto, ¿Dónde está Aricia?-dijo tomando una taza de té que le había dado Dalya.

Dan: Esta en el sótano con Damián, entrenando-dijo tratando de acostumbrarse a la orejas de gato falsas.

Después de unos minutos, Damián se le vio pasar por el pasillo quien por curiosidad se asomó en la habitación de su hermana y vio a Danny vestido como unicornio, una sonrisa maligna enmarco y rápido como un rayo le tomo una foto que Danny apenas si se dio cuenta que la había tomado.

Danny: ¿Has visto eso? Damián me acaba de tomar una foto así-dijo parándose de su lugar.

Dan: Tranquilo, solo es una broma….a menos que se le ocurra enviarla a todos en la zona fantasma-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Damián: Oye, papa puedo usar tu computadora….Tengo algo importante que hacer y la mía se la preste a mi hermana y no me la a devuelto-dijo asomándose al cuarto de su hermana y mandándole una mirada asesina.

Dalya: Tu la rompiste accidentalmente en un entrenamiento recuerdas-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Damián: No, la nueva…..ya no importa-dijo resignado.

Dan: Claro, puedes usarla…..sea lo que vas hacer me lo muestras después-dijo con complicidad.

Danny: Ya entiendo ustedes quieren que haga el ridículo-dijo tratando de perseguir al pequeño diablillo pero ya no estaba.

Dan: más bien es otra cosa, pero es mejor que sea un secreto…y creo que me llama Aricia-dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

Danny:¿Tu sabes que traman tu papa y tu hermano?-pregunto curioso a Dalya.

Dalya: Es sorpresa….mi boca está cerrada con candado-dijo haciendo el ademan de cerrar su boca con candado.

Danny: Oh vamos, debes saber algo-dijo insistiendo.

Dalya: mmm….tal vez. Si me ayudas con algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, entonces te lo diré-dijo enmarcando una sonrisa traviesa que Danny no conocía.

Danny: Esta bien, pero antes quiero quitarme esto-dijo señalando su disfraz.

Dalya solo frunció el ceño, señal de que no estaba de acuerdo. Danny reconoció esa mirada y suspiro resignado. Se quedó con el "vergonzoso" disfraz. Dalya después de ver que su tío favorito (Es el único tío) desistió fue a buscar algunas cosas en su baúl de juguetes mágicos.

Regreso con un adorable sobrero de mago y su varita, y se había puesto sobre su piyama un tutu. Danny no pudo evitar notar que eso la hacía aún más tierna de lo que era; aunque sabía que su temperamento era casi igual que de su hermano.

Sam y Tucker lo habían dejado a solas con su sobrina hace ya unos minutos atrás, y ellos fueron a la sala con los padres de los niños. Uno minutos después vieron a Dalya arrastrar sin ningún esfuerzo a Danny, quien aún traía el disfraz de unicornio.

Damián apareció unos minutos después. Danny en ese momento se dio cuenta que Dalya iba hacer un acto de magia junto con él. Todos los presentes aplaudieron. Aricia no pudo evitar soltar un "aww" al ver a su hija con esa ropa. Dan solo aguantaba la risa por ver lo ridículo que se veía Danny. Danny solo suspiro resignado nuevamente.

Dalya: Mama, papa, Sam y Tucker….Les presento mi acto de magia con mi asistente Danny que es un unicornio-dijo tiernamente.

La pequeña toco agito un poco su varita y toco a Danny, para después desaparecer en un humo rosa, Dalya se quitó el sombrero y saco a un conejo que en realidad era Danny.

Todos estaban impresionados y aplaudieron, luego de nuevo Dalya agito su varita hacia el conejo Danny y ahora lo convirtió en un gato. Y después lo regreso a su tamaño normal ya sin disfraz. Danny estaba aliviado, su sobrina lo jalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole haberla ayudado. Luego Danny y Dalya se sentaron junto a los demás.

Danny: Entonces ¿Qué es este día? No creo que tengan algo que hacer para que nosotros cuidemos a los niños ¿o sí?-dijo preguntándole a la pareja que estaba al lado de él.

Aricia: Bueno, en primera si necesito que cuides a nuestros hijos…..en segunda es un día especial por que hoy se cumple exactamente un año desde que no conocimos-dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Danny: Wow, ¿enserio?...bueno ya tiene un tiempo desde que conocí y vencí a Dan (recibiendo una mirada asesina del nombrado)…..pero no importa. ¿Entonces todo esto es por esa celebración?-dijo aun impresionado.

Aricia: Sip….y también tiene unos meses desde que conociste a mi angelitos-dijo revolviendo el cabello a cada uno de su hijos.

Danny: (Yo no opino que sean unos angelitos) Ya entiendo, bueno….entonces ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?-dijo feliz.

Aricia: Bueno….ahorita tenemos que ir con los observadores (recibiendo un gruñido inconforme de su esposo), ustedes se quedaran a cuidar a los niños y ya en la noche tendremos una cena-dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de su esposo.

Danny: Bueno, mientras Damián no de problemas-dijo inseguro de que no suceda.

Aricia: Tranquilo, por si no lo sabias yo era igual que el a su edad-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Danny: Pero si te ves tranquila y serena….¿Cómo es posible que hayas tenido ese temperamento?-dijo impresionado y confundido.

Aricia: Recuerdas a mi lado maligno, bueno cuando cumplí 8 mis padres me dieron este collar para controlar mis poderes y mi temperamento…..aparte de que recibí clases de meditación-dijo sonrojada por el recuerdo.

Danny: ¿Y cuántos años tiene Damián?-dijo preocupado

Aricia: Él tiene 7 años…..en un año más él va cumplir 8, será un buen momento para darle algo para controlar sus poderes y su temperamento-dijo viendo a su hijo que estaba junto a su hermana.

Una tos falsa de parte de Dan saco a la espíritu de su conversación con el chico fantasma que ya había terminado

Dan: No se te olvida un pequeño detalle, cariño-dijo señalando disimuladamente a su hijo.

Aricia: Oh cierto….Danny, Damián tiene una cita con el dentista en una hora….¿pueden llevarlo?-dijo amablemente.

Danny: ¿Muchos dulces, me supongo?-dijo alzando una ceja

Aricia: De hecho no...me dijiste esa vez de ese incidente con Skulker que a Damián le habían salido colmillos….bueno, pues resulta que en estos días ya le deben salir-dijo explicando sin rodeos.

Danny: Con razón me amenazo en morderme-dijo asustado.

Aricia: Bueno, me preocuparía más si fueran los permanentes-dijo preocupada.

Danny: ¿Por qué?-dijo aun asustado.

Aricia: mmm, es mejor que no lo sepas créeme-dijo desviando la mirada.

Después de unos minutos, los adultos se fueron sin antes de despedirse de sus hijos. Luego los jóvenes niñeros se quedaron en la casa esperando la hora de irse al dentista, cosa que no le agrado escuchar eso a Tucker.

Ya había pasado una hora, los niños caminaron a la salida sabiendo de antemano a donde iban, solo esperaron que sus niñeros jalaran al joven moreno que se rehusaba a ir.

Dalya: ¿Por qué Tucker, no le gusta ir al dentista?-le pregunto curiosa a su hermano.

Damián: Tal vez porque es un gallina…a veces no entiendo a los humanos-dijo burlonamente.

Dalya: Porque a veces suelen ser despistados-dijo inocentemente.

Danny los escucho, se molestó un poco….pero debía admitir que tenían un poco de razón. Unos minutos más tarde, los jóvenes siguieron a los niños que ya estaban en la puerta sobrecargados en ella.

Danny: Bueno, ya vámonos-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todos subieron al transbordador y se dirigieron en dirección que les indicaba Damián. Al llegar encontraron un edificio normal de un dentista, pero más fantasmal. Entraron y se escuchó una campanita indicando que habían llegado nuevos clientes, apareció enfrente un dentista fantasma de los chicos, que les sonrió al verlos.

Dentista f: Me supongo que uno de estos pequeños tiene una cita aquí….no, es así-dijo viendo a los jóvenes que apenas empezaban a decir a lo que venían.

Danny: Así, es…..Aricia nos pidió que los trajéramos aquí-dijo un poco desconfiado

Dentista f: Si, lo se….acabo de recibir una llamada de ella….Damián, ¿cierto? acompáñame-dijo dirigiéndose a su consultorio.

El niño lo siguió sin ningún miedo en su mirada, su hermana fue directo a la pecera que estaba al lado de la sala de espera. Los jóvenes se acercaron a la niña para ver si había peces, aunque pensaban que no había. Entonces aparecieron unos peces con mandíbulas gigantes.

Dalya: Wow….pirañas fantasma-exclamo aún más ilusionada.

Tucker: ¿No te da miedo ni un poco?-dijo sorprendido por lo valiente que era la niña.

Dalya: ¿Qué es miedo?-pregunto inocentemente y apartando su rostro de la pecera.

Los jóvenes cada día se sorprendían más de los niños que cada vez que los cuidaban, más los conocían detalladamente. Unos minutos más tarde, Damián salió del consultorio un poco mareado por la anestesia que le pusieron, por casi golpear al dentista.

Dalya: ¿Estas bien, hermanito?-dijo preocupada por el estado de su hermano.

Damián: Solo algo mareado….pero bien. El dentista me dijo que me vería dentro de un año….y que mis colmillos ya están cerca de aparecer-dijo apoyándose de su hermana.

Dentista f: Si y también Dalya debe venir….aunque sé que la familia Phantom son de la mejor dentadura que eh visto-dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

Después llegaron a la casa de Aricia y Dan, quienes ya los esperaban. Los adultos y en especial Aricia estaba molesta, pero se tranquilizó que sus hijos estuvieran bien. A Damián se le quito el efecto de la anestesia, cenaron todos juntos para celebrar el aniversario del día en que Danny y sus amigos conocieran a la espíritu.

Ninguno de los jóvenes, ni los niños le pregunto Aricia el ¿por qué estaba molesta? Y no querían saber, Dan sí que lo sabía…..una vez más su esposa se molestó con los observadores que no paraban de decirle del posible futuro de Damián, que según ellos no iba hacer bueno…..y ahora se iban contra Dalya. Dan también estaba molesto, pero no intentaba demostrarlo.


	3. Chapter 3 Un día como humanos

NEW HEROS:

 **Drabble 3: Un día como humanos. (o mas días )**

La familia Phantom ese fin de semana había cambiado su rutina, esta vez estarían un buen rato en el mundo humano. La causa los observadores querían ver a los mellizos y su interacción con los humanos, cosa que a Damián no le agrado ya era suficiente convivir con sus niñeros.

Damián: mama ¿Por qué tenemos que ir? Ya es suficiente con Danny-dijo disgustado.

Aricia: Lo siento cariño….pero ni yo ni tu padre, podemos estar en desacuerdo con la oportunidad que nos están dando los observadores-dijo tratando de cepillar el cabello rebelde de su hijo.

Damián: Aun así me parece injusto-dijo aun disgustado

Aricia: Si, yo también….ya hemos convivido con humanos como familia, pero esta vez deben hacerlo por su cuenta-dijo empezando a cepillar el cabello de su hija.

Dalya: ¿Eso significa que no podemos usar nuestros poderes?-dijo inocentemente.

Dan: Lamentablemente no, princesa-dijo agachándose a la altura de su hija.

Aricia: Bien, ¿No, se les olvida nada? Ya debemos irnos-dijo caminando hacia su esposo.

Dalya: Espera, se me olvida algo-dijo corriendo a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos, la pequeña niña metió lo que parecía una revista a su mochila de por supuesto de Danny phantom que era de peluche.

Aricia: ¿Lista?-pregunto a su hija.

Dalya asintió y jalo a su hermano para que él no se quede atrás. Damián solo volteo los ojos con desagrado de convivir con humanos. Los mellizos se llevaban bastante bien, algunas veces peleaban pero nunca con sus poderes. La última vez salieron seriamente castigados. Aricia abrió un portal donde no había personas y en donde se encontraba su auto.

La familia entro al vehículo, Aricia se subió al puesto del piloto, pues sabía que su esposo no era mal conductor, pero nunca obtuvo su licencia de conducir por obvias razones. Los niños se distraían jugando sus videojuegos de cada uno.

Aricia arranco el carro y condujo hasta Amity Park, donde todo comenzó. A la espíritu le traían bastantes recuerdos. En cuanto vieron el cartel de bienvenida de la ciudad, fueron directo a una casa que Aricia y Dan habían comprado uno de esos días que sus hijos no los acompañaban; y estaba bastante cerca de la casa de Danny, justo enfrente para ser más exactos.

Aricia: Es bastante bonita ¿no?-dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Damián: No, es como la verdadera…..pero tiene su toque-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos entraron y para su suerte ya estaba amueblada, con un poco de polvo, una buena limpieza y listo, nadie de la familia se quedaba si nada que hacer. Los vecinos empezaron a tener bastante curiosidad por la nueva familia, además de que el hombre que lo relacionaron que era el papa tenía una similitud con Danny phantom.

Al terminar la limpieza, los adultos planeaban ir de compras, pero como no podían dejar por mucho tiempo a sus hijos solos, decidieron que Danny los cuidara. Los dos sabían que los padres del chico estaban fuera de la ciudad y esta vez Jazz había venido a visitar a su familia en sus días de descanso de la universidad.

Dan toco la puerta, y el que abrió la puerta era Danny. El chico no tenia que adivinar quienes eran, pues reconoció al instante a los niños que desde antes de salir del castillo cambiaron su apariencia fantasma-espiritual a una humana, aunque parecía que no era muy necesario pues habían heredado el color de piel de su madre.

Danny: ¿Seria mucha molestia decirme que es lo que sucede?-dijo confundido por encontrarlos enfrente de su puerta.

Aricia: Podrías hacernos pasar, es bastante privado este asunto-dijo viendo molesta a los chismosos vecinos.

El chico los hizo pasar sin titubear, sus amigos bajaron y se sorprendieron al igual que Danny. Los jóvenes guiaron a los adultos y a los niños donde había más privacidad.

Danny: Y bien ¿Qué sucede?-dijo aun confundido.

Aricia: Bueno, desde la primera vez que cuidaron a nuestros hijos…..yo y Dan hemos ido con los observadores y ellos hicieron un lio de que mis dos retoños serán una amenaza…esta vez, fuimos cuando Damián y Dalya estaban dormidos….y nos dijeron que querían verlos convivir con humanos-dijo terminando con un respiro.

Danny: Wow, la última vez que hicieron un lio fue cuando creían que yo era una amenaza de lo de ese futuro de 10 años-dijo apenado por recordarle eso a la persona que estaba enfrente de el, ósea Dan.

Dan: Ya no te preocupes….ya no tengo esas intenciones vengativas. Además si no fuera porque me atrapaste, no hubiera conocido a mi dulce reina-dijo tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola haciendo sonrojar a Aricia.

Aricia: Aww eres una dulzura mi gatito-dijo devolviéndole el beso.

Danny tosió falsamente, sacando a la pareja de sus miradas coquetas.

Danny: Eso significa que cuidaremos de los niños…..mientras ustedes…-interrumpido por Aricia.

Aricia: Mientras vamos de compras y otras cosas pendientes que tenemos por ahí, ¿no amor?-dijo agarrando el fuerte brazo de su esposo.

Dan: Si, entonces no creo que sea problema-dijo levantándose de la silla.

Danny: Pues la verdad es que….sí. Resulta que en una semana tengo exámenes y debemos estudiar-dijo rascándose el cuello

Aricia: No hay problema….Damián o Dalya te pueden ayudar-dijo viendo a sus hijos que estaban en la TV.

Sam: ¿Estás segura? Dijo tiene la edad de primaria….no creo que puedan ayudarnos-bastante confundida.

Aricia: Aunque parezcan unos niños…son bastante inteligentes. Créanme y además es una buena forma de distraerlos-dijo orgullosa.

Danny: Si, tú lo dices-dijo aun no convencido.

Aricia: Bueno, aquí esta lo que casi siempre hacen en casa-dijo dándole un pequeño rollo a Danny.

La pareja salió de la casa y subieron al coche dirigiéndose al centro comercial. Convencidos de que los jóvenes harían un buen trabajo. Mientras en la casa de los Fenton Danny desenrollo el rollo y encontró una lista bastante larga.

Danny: Wow, todo esto hacen estos niños-dijo impresionado.

Tucker: Sera buena idea que no ayuden a estudiar-dijo desconfiado.

Danny: Hay que intentarlo…..mmm, lo primero de la lista es leer un libro-dijo buscando el librero.

El chico se transformo y voló para agarrar uno de los libros infantiles bastante polvorientos. Bajo y camino hacia los niños que aun veían televisión.

Sam apago la tele, para que los mellizos pusieran atención o eso es lo que habían pensando los jóvenes. Danny les mostro y les dijo que debían empezar con esta lectura.

Damián: ¿Enserio? Un libro infantil? ¿Qué edad creen que tenemos?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

Danny: 7 y 6-dijo confundido.

Damián: Eso es la edad en humanos. Tenemos 107 y 106 años, genio-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Dalya: Si, por qué crees que mi hermano es diseñador de videojuegos-dijo sin percatarse de que había revelado el secreto de su hermano.

Los Tres (Danny, Sam y Tucker): ¿Qué?!

Damián: Esta vez si te voy a matar Dalya-bastante molesto.

La niña reconoció esa mirada y corrió por su vida. Como los dos tenían el poder de ultra-velocidad, ninguno de los jóvenes pudo detener al niño.

La persecución se detuvo cuando los jóvenes encontraron a Damián haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana. Respiraron aliviados al pensar otra cosa más horrible.

Dalya: NO, Basta! Jajaja….Ya!-dijo entre risas.

Damián: Esto es por revelar mi secreto-dijo haciéndole cosquillas a su hermana en el estomago.

El juego termino y los niños hicieron las paces como debe ser. Danny se preguntaba que libros les gustaba, era bastante difícil.

Danny: Y ¿Entonces qué libros les gusta?-dijo curioso.

Damián: El rollo esta al revés….el idioma de mama es casi igual al de los humanos solo que si lo volteas dice juego de cosquillas-dijo indicando la primera actividad.

Danny volteo el rollo y efectivamente dice juego de cosquillas, los tres jóvenes quedaron bastante impresionados.

Danny: Bien la segunda actividad es almorzar-dijo leyendo el rollo.

Damián: Aquí, tengo algunas galletas que preparo mama-dijo abriendo su mochila.

Tucker: y ¿De qué son esas galletas?-dijo con antojo.

Damián: De carne humana!-dijo con una voz bastante escalofriante para un niño de su edad

Danny: Entonces, u-ustedes…-dijo con miedo.

Damián no aguanto en reírse de las caras que pusieron sus niñeros. Dalya solo le dio un codazo diciéndole que ya no siguiera.

Damián: jajaja, no puedo creer que se la hayan creído…estas galletas están hechas con la receta secreta de la familia de mama, el principal ingrediente y el único que puedo decir es chocolate-dijo terminando con una sonrisa traviesa.

Dalya: y solo son para inmortales…..si un mortal se las come tiene efectos secundarios demasiados feos y que son permanentes-dijo comiendo una.

Sam: Es por eso que nos asustaste con eso de que esas galletas están hechas de carne humana!-dijo asustada e indignada.

Damián: si eso y porque quería ver su reacción-dijo aun con esa sonrisa maligna.

Danny: Pues si que eres un niño malo-dijo molesto por aquella broma.

Damián: Si, lo sé….-dijo arrogante.

Danny: Y sabes que te puedes tener problemas-dijo victorioso por la mirada sorprendida del niño.

Se arrepintió en cuanto Damián enmarco una sonrisa maligna, una que predecía nada bueno.

Damián: Tal vez…..a menos que quieras que todo mundo se entere de cuando te disfrazaste de unicornio-dijo con un brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Danny: No, te atreverías-dijo fingiendo valentía.

Damián: mmm…..a ver fotos vergonzosas del héroe danny phantom, una es disfrazado de unicornio, otra de que les parece de bebe-dijo escribiendo en su celular.

Danny reacciono y se preguntaba cómo es que Damián obtuvo esas fotos. Sam y Tucker solo se quedaron congelados, sabían que si intervenían también les tocaría a ellos y mucho peor.

Danny: OK, ya basta…¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo deteniendo a Damián.

Damián: umm….ponte de cabeza y repite "soy un despistado y un inmaduro"-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Danny: No, eso no lo voy hacer-dijo negándose.

Damián: mmm, OK…..-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y listo para presionar el botón de enviar.

Danny: Bien, está bien…..lo hare-dijo poniéndose de cabeza.

Danny repitió lo que Damián le obligo a decir. Dalya por juego se puso de cabeza también y le sonrió a Danny, para que su humillación no sea tan grande. Unos minutos después Damián, le dijo a Danny que ya dejara de hacer eso.

 **Mientras en el centro comercial…..**

Aricia y Dan estaban en la sección de ropa, ninguno de los sabia cuanto tiempo estarían en la tierra, pero mejor estar preparados que lamentar. Muchos de los visitantes no dejaban de mirar tanto a la espíritu como al fantasma, parecían que era una pareja de modelos.

Las mujeres estaban embobadas con Dan, y los hombres estaban igual con Aricia, quien en ocasiones deseaba darles una patada.

Aricia en ese momento salió con un traje de baño, y muchos chicos que pasaban o estaban en la tienda no dejaban de mirarla, Dan obviamente sintió su ectoplasma hervir de celos, no lo pensó dos veces para darles un buen susto mostrándoles sus colmillos y lengua de serpiente. Aricia no se dio cuenta ya que estaba de nuevo en el vestidor.

Después de unos minutos, salieron de la tienda con bolsas de ropa para cada uno de los dos y el que tuvo que cargar la mayoría era Dan.

 **En la casa de los Fenton…..**

Los jóvenes no tuvieron de otra más que pedirles a los más "jóvenes de la casa" que les asesoran con lo que tenían que estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Damián y Dalya eran bastante inteligentes para su edad.

Unas 3 horas más los niños después estaban distrayéndose con un libro o con algo más que habían traído desde su casa de la zona fantasma. Dalya había sacado su revista que en realidad era un comic y el titulo era "Legendary destination" **(si, es el comic que estoy traduciendo…. ¿Cómo será la reacción de Dalya al ver esa parte donde yo y la mayoría lloro? XD….Pobre Danny).**

La niña no tardo en encontrarse con una parte que la impresiono, pero a diferencia de otras reacciones **(nuestras)** , ella se molesto bastante y quiso atacar a Danny. Su hermano la detuvo, Danny sí que se asusto por el cambio de temperamento de su sobrina. A Dalya le brillaban los ojos de un rojo intenso.

En cuanto se calmo, sus ojos verdes le salían lágrimas, Danny intento calmarla acercándose, pero Dalya le había lanzado un rayo verde muy poderoso que apenas el chico fantasma lo esquivo. Los padres de los niños no tardaron en llegar y escucharon el ruido proveniente de la casa así que entraron sin haber tocado….

Dan lo primero que hizo fue levantar a su hija y abrazarla para que se calmara, lo cual funciono. Aricia no daba crédito lo que veía, agacho la mirada y comprobó porque había llorado su hija.

Aricia: Espero que esto no suceda Danny-dijo guardando el comic en la mochila semi quemada.

Danny: L-La verdad no me esperaba esto-dijo aun asustado.

Dan: Pues espero que te sirva de lección, aunque me cueste admitirlo Dalya te admiraba tanto como a mí….Ahora, discúlpate.-dijo bastante molesto.

Danny: ¿Qué? Pero si ella me ataco-dijo indignado.

Dan: No, me querrás de nuevo como tu enemigo, niño-dijo con ojos amenazantes.

Danny: Ok…Dalya, me puedes disculpar por lo que no hice-dijo con sinceridad.

Dalya: Promete que jamás, jamás, jamás vas hacer eso-dijo con todavía los ojos llorosos.

Danny: Lo prometo-dijo aliviado.

Dalya: Por tu garrita-dijo haciendo una garrita con el meñique.

Danny sonrió e hizo lo mismo, todo estaba en paz. Solo que le quedaba una duda ¿Por qué Damián, le salvo?

Danny: Una pregunta Damián ¿Por qué tu…-interrumpido por el niño que estaba al lado de él.

Damián: ¿Por qué te salve de mi hermana?...Puede que yo te deteste, pero no dejaría que salieras lastimado, además te debo una por enseñarme a controlar mi poder de absorción-dijo con una sonrisa amable y dándole un disco a Danny.

Danny: ¿Y esto?-dijo confundido.

Damián: Tómalo como un agradecimiento…pero no abuses de mi amabilidad, entendido-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada de advertencia.

Danny vio partir a la familia Phantom, en ese momento llego Jazz que todo el tiempo había estado en la biblioteca de la ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4 y 5 realidad virtual

NEW HEROS:

 **Drabble 4 y 5: Realidad virtual.**

 **(esta es la primera vez que convino dos capítulos a la vez) (y lo siento por tardarme demasiado...u-u )**

Unos 3 días después, Danny, Sam, Tucker y Jazz después de clases fueron a la casa de la familia phantom. En esos momentos Jazz debería estar haciendo su tesis o algún trabajo de la universidad, pero esta vez decidió ir con su hermano y sus amigos para conocer a los pequeños.

Danny toco la puerta y quien abrió la puerta era Dalya, quien al ver a Danny solo bufo un poco en señal de que aun estaba un poco molesta por lo que había sucedido hace 3 días. Los jóvenes entraron a la casa y pensaron que encontrarían a los padres de los niños.

Danny: ¿Donde están tus padres, Dalya?-dijo preguntando el porqué los dos niños estaban solos.

Dalya: Están arriba, creo que dijeron que iban a salir por dos días-dijo sin prestar atención.

Jazz: y ¿Tu hermano?-dijo sin haber visto a Damián.

Dalya: En la sala...-dijo yéndose con su hermano.

Los jóvenes siguieron a la niña a la sala donde se suponía que estaba Damián, y efectivamente estaba ahí. El niño estaba reparando algo similar a un casco. Jazz se impresiono de que aquel niño ya hiciera alguna actividad de un adulto.

Damián se dio cuenta de sus niñeros en cuanto se quito lo audífonos. Veía un poco curioso a Jazz, pues nunca la había visto, pero si había oído hablar de ella. Se escucho que los adultos bajaban las escaleras, y en cuanto ellos estaban abajo, Aricia y Dan vestían formalmente. Aricia fue la que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes y se alegro de verlos.

Aricia: Gracias a los dioses que están aquí chicos...estaremos fuera por unos 2 o más días-dijo sonriendo y resaltando sus labios rojos.

Danny: ¿A dónde se supone que van?-dijo bastante curioso.

Aricia: Oww claro...Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas, así que por eso estaremos fuera...no, vamos a tardar mucho. Hay comida en el refrigerador, Danny ya sabes mi numero de celular, mmm que otra cosa...así, mañana inauguraran esa montaña rusa que Dalya y Damián han estado hablando desde hace una semana...no, te preocupes los boletos ya están apartados-dijo un poco apresurada.

Sam: ¿No sabía que se podía reservar boletos en la feria?-dijo sorprendida.

Aricia: jeje, si...ok, ya nos vamos-dijo saliendo de la casa seguida de Dan.

Dalya: Adiós, mami y papi….dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta.

Dan: Adiós, princesa…-despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Después de que los adultos se fueran, Dalya cerró la puerta con sigilo. Fue corriendo hacia su hermano y le susurro que ya podían ver lo que habían planeado desde hace semanas.

Damián: Muy bien, prepara las palomitas…..mientras guardo esto-dijo con complicidad.

Dalya: Si,…( **se dio cuenta que sus niñeros aun estaban ahí** ) no les molesta si vemos una película, ¿Verdad?-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Jazz: No, lo sé…..Danny, tu diles-dijo insegura

Danny: Claro, que no….Mientras no sea de Terror-dijo un poco autoritario.

Dalya: Ammm, no….no lo es-dijo yendo a la cocina sospechosamente.

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Jazz: Danny, dijo que no de Terror-dijo alterada.

Dalya: No, es de Terror….es de Batman-dijo comiendo palomitas.

Damián: Vamos, vamos…..-dijo atento a la Tv.

Jazz: Danny, ¿Podrías explicarme, porque ellos no se están asustando?-dijo viendo acusadoramente a su hermano.

Danny: Pues, nacieron sin conocer el miedo…..además, ellos son mitad fantasma y espíritu…así que tal vez por eso no lo conocen-dijo aun impresionado.

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes despertaron en la casa de los phantom en el sillón. Danny fue el primero en darse cuenta que no estaban los niños, hasta que escucho ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Fue asomarse y vio que Damián y Dalya estaban preparando el desayuno, el niño preparaba los hot cakes y su hermana los atrapaba.

En cuanto el desayuno estaba servido, tanto los niños como los jóvenes veían las noticias en una tele especial que Aricia había traído desde la zona fantasma. Ninguna novedad, ningún ataque fantasma…..las noticias hablaban de lo que ocurría en el mundo y algún que otro desastre natural. Al terminar el desayuno, los mellizos fueron a cambiarse….no podían ir al parque de diversiones con pijama.

Unos minutos después los hermanos bajaron, Dalya vestía una blusa morada con un gatito en el centro y traía unas mallas con falda semi-corta de color negro con zapatos color verde con algo de morado. Damián traía un pescador azul marino, con tenis color negro y una playera roja que decía "Bad boy" en negro.

Los jóvenes y los niños salieron de la casa para irse directo al parque de diversiones. Ahí, estaba inaugurándose la montaña rusa más alta, y por supuesto los mellizos no perdieron tiempo para subirse; solo que había un pequeñísimo problema, deben tener cierta altura para subir al juego.

Damián: Genial! A veces quisiera crecer así-dijo molesto y chasqueando sus dedos.

Dalya: Creo que hay una forma, recuerdas cuando papa nos estaba enseñando ese truco de aparentar ser humanos-dijo recordando ese entrenamiento.

Damian: mmm, Perfecto…..bien, ¿Danny, podrías esperarnos aquí?-dijo agarrando a su hermana de la mano.

Los niños avanzaron entre la multitud y encontraron una carpa que estaba cerrada, ellos entraron sí que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo se escuchó un resplandor característico de Danny cuando se convierte en fantasma.

De la carpa salieron dos adolescentes por separado para no llamar mucho la atención, ellos se acercaron a Danny bastante tranquilos. Los jóvenes no podían creer que los que antes eran niños ahora eran adolescentes, lo único que no cambio es su vestimenta.

Danny: Supongo que usaron el mismo truco de su papa, cuando el aun no conocía a su mama-dijo viéndolos curioso.

Dalya: Te refieres cuando ni siquiera pudiste vencerlo la primera vez que lo conociste-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Danny: Oye, oye…..tal vez no se los ha dicho, pero yo lo vencí en esta línea de tiempo-dijo fastidiado.

Damián: Como sea…aun así papa sigue siendo el mejor-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam: Creo que sería mejor ir a ese juego mecánico, que tanto quieren-dijo señalando la montaña rusa.

Dalya: Me parece buena idea-dijo emocionada.

Tucker: Y ¿Por qué a ustedes les permiten pintarse el pelo?-dijo curioso.

Damián: Es color natural de nuestros poderes, el mío es rojo por el fuego y el de mi hermana es morado porque me parece que sus poder principal es crear tornados-dijo analizando el cabello de su hermana.

Dalya: Total, los dos son destructivos-dijo rodando los ojos.

Unas horas más tarde el hechizo de crecimiento termino, tanto los jóvenes como ahora los niños que posteriormente fueron por un rato adolecentes regresaron a casa de los pequeños. En cuanto estaban en la puerta, Damián presintió que algo andaba mal.

Abrió con cautela la puerta de su casa, como tenia visión nocturna podía ver en la oscuridad.

Damián: Algo anda mal…..está demasiado tranquilo-dijo preparado para cualquier cosa.

Dalya: Tienes razón, normalmente cujo nos da la bienvenida…espera (alterada)…cujo! Cujo! Ven aquí!-dijo preocupada y grito el nombre de su mascota.

Danny: Las luces no funcionan…a su mama se le olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz o a su papa-dijo algo divertido.

Dalya: Deja tus bromas, a ninguno de nuestros padres se le olvidaría-dijo algo molesta.

Damián: Mas bien, algo entro aquí y desactivo la alarma de seguridad y por supuesto las armas que instale-dijo revisando el equipo antirrobo.

Dalya: Pero ¿Quién será el bruto que entraria a la casa? La casa esta armada hasta el tope-dijo acercándose a su hermano.

Damián: mmm, odio admitirlo…..Danny, ¿Sabes quién puede hacer esta clase de cosas-pregunto a su niñero.

Danny: Si, si hay alguien…..y es Technus-dijo molesto.

Damián: Ya veo…significa, que este fantasma aun está aquí-dijo en alerta.

De repente una luz proveniente de arriba alumbro todo el lugar y de ahí salieron una especie de cuerdas eléctricas, que agarro desprevenidos a todos y los arrastro hasta entrar en el computador de Damián, donde tenía principalmente el videojuego. Se abrió un portal, los únicos que cayeron de pie fueron Damián y Dalya, los demás cayeron de bruces.

Danny: ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo preocupado.

Damián: Grandioso, estamos en mi videojuego-dijo reconociendo todo.

Sam: Quieres decir que estamos atrapados-dijo un poco alterada.

Damián: emm, algo así…..se supone que esta sería la segunda versión a la primera que le di a Danny-dijo empezando a caminar.

Danny: Espera, ¿Me diste un videojuego?-dijo sorprendido.

Damián: pensé que lo descubrirías pronto…pero, al parecer no. Papa tenía razón al decir que aun sigues siendo un despistado-dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

Dalya solo rio por la broma de su hermano mellizo, y choco puño con él. Danny se puso rojo de vergüenza al no darse cuenta tan pronto.

Danny: (suspiro) y ¿Qué enemigos pusiste en esta versión?-dijo serio y empezando a volar.

Damián: mmm, es a Maleza, Vortex, también a Vlad, por supuesto a papa y al fantasma de las cajas….un clásico -dijo enumerando a los enemigos.

Danny: ¿Por qué pusiste a mis enemigos más poderosos?...bueno, a su papa lo puedo vencer como también a Vlad-dijo un poco preocupado e irritado.

Damián: Creo que a papa le hice unas pequeñísimas modificaciones-dijo algo inocente.

Danny: ¿Cómo cuáles?-dijo viendo a Damián volando a un lado suyo, sin darse cuenta que choco contra algo.

Damián: Como invulnerabilidad a tu lamento fantasmagórico y con ganas de matarte-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Danny: Que buen aprecio me tienes-dijo con sarcasmo y adolorido.

Damián: ¿Quién dijo que te aprecio?-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

Danny alzo la vista para ver con quien o que choco y se sorprendió que con quien había chocado era Dalya, Danny se preguntaba de donde había salido si estaba al lado de él.

Ella se veía de 13 años, el chico fantasma miro abajo y ahí estaba la verdadera….significa que esta Dalya solo era una más del videojuego, así que decidió entablar conversación.

Danny: Dalya? Tal vez no me reconoces, pero soy yo Danny…..quisiera saber si has visto algo anormal en este mundo digital-dijo inquieto por la forma que lo observaba esta versión de su sobrina.

Danny después esperaba respuesta, pero nada. El chico suspiro frustrado empezando a bajar con los demás que hasta ese momento se había vuelto bastante tenso el tiempo que Danny trataba de hablar con Dalya de este mundo digital. De repente, esta Dalya lo ataco…Danny se percató en el último momento y bloqueo uno de sus golpes, pero a pesar de haberlo bloqueado le dolió el brazo como si hubiera recibido un golpe de algo realmente duro.

Danny se defendía con todo lo que podía, sabía que era imposible pedirle ayuda a Damián, porque él no va a querer de todos modos y seria en contra de las reglas del videojuego. El chico agarro el brazo de su enemiga y la levanto para arrogarla a un edificio, lo malo es que cuando Dalya choco contra el edificio se vino abajo, pero en el último segundo pudo levantar el edificio con muy poco esfuerzo y lo arrojo a un camión de aceite haciéndolo explotar.

Dalya: Vaya, espero que en verdad pueda hacer eso-dijo emocionada.

Danny: Ok, esto no me lo esperaba-dijo sorprendido de la destrucción que logro hacer esta Dalya.

Esta Dalya voló a alta velocidad, intentando nuevamente golpear a Danny. Sam, Tucker y Jazz estaban algo nerviosos querían ayudar, pero Damián los detuvo adivinando sus intenciones

Damián: Lo siento mucho, pero en esta parte del juego no pueden ayudar…..él lo tiene que hacer por su propia cuenta-dijo adivinando lo que tratarían de preguntar.

Danny logro golpear a Dalya, aunque se sentía un poco mal sabía que no era la real, sino le iría peor. Con ese golpe supo que Dalya tenía en su rostro cirquitos, eso significa que era una androide y era más peligrosa. Tenía que encontrar la manera de desactivarla. Por fin lo encontró justo del lado derecho de su cuello.

La agarro lo más fuerte que pudo y desactivo todo al quitar los cables centrales y con eso gano, logrando abrir un portal al siguiente nivel. Los siguientes niveles siguieron con el mismo patrón, toda la familia Phantom era mitad androide.

Uno de los siguientes niveles se encontró con Vortex, después con Nocturno, por suerte en los otros niveles Sam, Tucker y Jazz pudieron ayudar.

Por fin llegaron al último nivel, y ahí estaba Technus haciendo de las suyas. Se sorprendió un poco al verlos, pero sonrió en cuanto vio a Damián. El niño lo fulminaba con la mirada, sin previo aviso uno de los tentáculos de los cables virtuales intentaron atrapar a Damián. Sin contar que él podía invocar cualquier poder que se le ocurriera, por ejemplo formar su mano en una espada.

Technus vio oportunidad en Dalya, quien fue atrapada.

Technus: Bien, tengo a tu hermana…..pequeño genio, ahora necesito la clave para controlar el mundo-dijo revelando su plan.

Damián: y ¿Este enserio se cree un villano?-dijo extrañado volteando a ver a sus niñeros

Dalya: Oye, suéltame! –dijo tratando de zafarse.

Technus: No, lo creo…..eres demasiado tierna, para defenderte-dijo fingiendo cariño hacia Dalya.

Dalya: TIERNA?!-grito indignada.

Damián: Ok, esto es malo…es mejor que retrocedan-dijo empujando un poco a los jóvenes.

Dalya brillaba cada vez más rojo, y quemaba más la mano de Technus. Los jóvenes no entendían lo que pasaba, el único que lo sabía era Damián.

Damián: Mi hermana y yo somos mellizos, así que se lo que va a pasar por esa conexión de hermandad-dijo sin dejar que los jóvenes preguntaran que estaba pasando.

Technus quito su mano de Dalya, adolorido liberándola en ese lapso de incertidumbre; Dalya vio oportunidad y le dio una patada en la cara enviándolo a la torre.

Danny: Que alguien me recuerde no hacerla enojar- dijo impresionado y reconociendo el golpe.

Sam: Creo que debieron decírselo a Technus….-dijo viendo que no había ningún movimiento del fantasma.

Damián: Hermana, ya tenemos que irnos….-dijo ansioso.

Dalya: haww…..yo quería seguir torturándolo-dijo decepcionada.

Damián: Eso lo harás después-dijo aun ansioso

Dalya: está bien, solo un minuto-dijo acercándose a los escombros.

La niña saco al fantasma inconsciente, y fue directo con los demás que la estaban esperando.

Danny: No, sería mejor dejarlo aquí-dijo aun no convencido de que fuera buena idea

Damián: Y que infecte mi videojuego…..ni loco-dijo con sarcasmo.

Danny: Cierto-dijo recordando el incidente de crisis de identidad.

Una luz amarilla los regreso a su verdadera realidad, cosa que alivio mucho a Sam. Dalya bajo a Technus con muy poca delicadeza, haciendo que el fantasma rebotara fuerte.

Dalya: Upps, se me resbalo-dijo fingiendo inocencia

Technus despertó adolorido, preguntándose ¿dónde estaba? pues lo único que recordaba era que se le había caído una torre encima. Al enfocar bien su vista en el lugar, lo primero que vio fue a Dalya, quien lo miraba curiosa. El fantasma se levanto de un brinco por primera vez asustado.

Technus: P-p-por favor no me hagas daño-dijo aterrorizado.

Dalya: ¿Qué? Yo hacerte daño…..para nada **(con inocencia falsa)**. Solo fue por un rato…..pero, si te atreves amenazar a mis amigos, mi familia o al mundo entero…..eres fantasma muerto-dijo esta ultima parte al oído del fantasma.

Danny escucho la ultima parte, se sorprendió de que su sobrina era más amenazante que ser linda e inocente.

Danny: ¿A qué se refiere, con "fantasma muerto"? –dijo curioso y algo espantado.

Damián: Créeme, no lo quieres saber-dijo misteriosamente.

Technus se fue sin que Danny pudiera atraparlo en el termo, que ni siquiera había traído uno. Como todos estaban arriba, los niños recordaron preocupados por la destrucción que pudieron causar las cuerdas que los atraparon anteriormente.

Todos bajaron apresurados, y vieron un desastre no tal fatal como habían creído. Después de unos minutos, los niños escucharon un coche acercarse y que se estaba estacionando en su casa, lo pudieron reconocer al instante. Sus padres ya habían llegado. Mantuvieron la calma, los adultos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose una casa bastante reluciente.

Aricia: Vaya, si que se esforzaron un poco-dijo impresionada.

Dan: Y yo creía, que Danny había organizado una fiesta….ahora que es el héroe del mundo-dijo con sospecha.

Danny: ¿Qué? No, para nada…..estuvimos, aquí….fuimos a la feria y todo eso-dijo algo nervioso.

Jazz: Bueno, creo que debemos irnos…..Danny, tiene que ir a sus dos últimos días de clase-dijo algo apresurada.

Aricia: ¿Y donde están mi niños?-dijo buscando a sus hijos.

Damián: Aquí mama-dijo asomándose por las escaleras.

Los jóvenes ya se estaban retirando, pero Dan los detuvo. Agarrando una pequeñísima cosa que tenía Danny en su playera.

Dan: ¿Por qué tienen un chip?-dijo interrogando principalmente a Danny.

Danny: Por error, me tropecé con algunas de las cosas de Damián en su cuarto y creo que se pego a mí eso…..-dijo viendo nervioso a Dan.

Dan: Aja, claro…..entonces, ¿Por qué tiene la insignia de Vlad?-dijo analizando el chip.

Danny: ¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendido.

Aricia: Por lo dioses. Entonces, mi visión era totalmente cierta-dijo acercándose a su esposo.

La espíritu saco una bolsa para evidencia, y le pidió a su esposo que le diera el chip y lo hizo. Danny estaba perplejo, ¿Cómo es que un chip de uno de sus enemigos había estado ahí? Aricia fue a guardar bien el chip y después fue a preparar la cena, pues sus hijos se veían hambrientos ya. Mientras la espíritu se encargaba de la cena, que ni Sam, Tucker y Jazz se salvaron de estar ahí, los dos fantasmas anteriormente rivales empezaron a entablar una conversación amistosa.

Danny: Oye….Dan, ¿Tú crees que Vlad regrese?-dijo preocupado.

Dan: Me gustaría, que no…...por lo que se él quedo varado en el espacio, así que no es muy posible, pero conociéndolo hay una pequeña posibilidad y para mi desgracia una parte de mi es de el-dijo serio por recordar la mala decisión que tomo al fusionarse con el lado fantasma de Vlad.

Danny: Eso es cierto…y por cierto ¿Por qué no has tratado de vengarte de mí? Es decir tienes una razón, aunque sea un poco….tu sabes descabellada-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Dan: (suspiro) La verdad no lo sé, pero después de que conocí Aricia….esa idea tan descabellada como tú dices desapareció totalmente…..además, de que vi en ella un parecido con Sam y pues me di a mi mismo una segunda oportunidad…y ahora tengo a una bella esposa y dos hijos-dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

Danny: Vaya, ahora entiendo tus buenas acciones durante estos años-dijo algo apenado.

Dan: y te sugiero no perder a Sam…"no sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes", te lo digo por experiencia-dijo con algo de nostalgia.

Danny: Es un buen consejo, viniendo de ti-dijo con más confianza.

Unos minutos más tarde, los jóvenes se fueron directo a sus propias casas. Sam y Tucker fueron escoltados por Dan, para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente fantasmal.

 **Drabble 5 : Prueba que eres un héroe.**

Una noche Danny estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se despertó agitado gritando. Jazz se despertó y entro a la habitación de su hermano.

Jazz: ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupada.

Danny: No, es nada….solo una pesadilla-dijo un poco agitado.

Jazz: Deberías ir a ver a Aricia….ella te ayudo una vez, puede ayudarte en esta- dijo acercándose.

Danny: Tienes razón, pero son las 2 de la mañana-dijo sin esperanza.

En ese momento Danny vio una sombra junto a su ventana, pensó que era un fantasma…..pero eso era imposible, su sentido fantasma le avisaría. La sombra fue directo hacia el velozmente.

Hasta que la luz del pasillo dejo ver al intruso, era Dalya quien lo miraba preocupada y curiosa.

Jazz: ¿Dalya?-dijo un poco asustada.

Dalya: lo siento por asustarlos, pero escuche a Danny gritar-dijo un poco apenada.

Danny: No, deberías estar en tu casa durmiendo-dijo sorprendido.

Dalya: Bueno, de hecho no soy la verdadera…..pero creo que debería verte mi mama-dijo desapareciendo en el aire.

Los hermanos fenton, aun en piyamas salieron y pasaron la carretera para llegar a la casa de los phantom. Tocaron la puerta y el que les abrió era Dan, se veía cansado por el involuntario bostezo.

Dan: Cariño, ya están aquí-dijo aun cansado.

Aricia apareció detrás de su esposo, y dejo pasar a los jóvenes.

Aricia: Ve a descansar amor, tuviste una noche difícil-dijo viendo a su esposo dirigiéndose al sillón.

Danny: Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo sin entender lo que sucedía.

Aricia: Eso quisiera saber yo…..Dalya despertó, nos fue a ver y dijo a verte visto que tenias una pesadilla-dijo preocupada.

Danny: ¿Cómo sabe que tuve una pesadilla?!-dijo impresionado.

Aricia: Pues no lo vas a creer, pero Dalya obtuvo un nuevo poder….uno inusual, el cual es conexión de sueños-dijo orgullosa y preocupada.

Jazz: ¿conexión de sueños? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto confundida.

Aricia: Un espíritu en desarrollo puede obtener poderes tan inusuales como este, en este caso Dalya puede saber los sueños de las personas cercanas hacia ella-explico cómo lo había notado en su hija.

Danny: Entonces ella sabe lo que vi-dijo asustado.

Aricia: y ¿Qué es lo que viste?-dijo curiosa.

Danny: Solo sé que estaba en el aniversario del des asteroide y después empezó un caos-dijo asustado aun mas.

Jazz: Puedes hacer lo mismo de la ultima vez-dijo esperanzada.

Aricia: Lo intentare….Danny, acompáñame-dijo guiando a su aprendiz.

El chico la siguió inseguro, aunque estaba calmado y aun así estaba asustado pensaba que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Aricia lo guio a otra sala, pero esta era especial pues estaba completamente cerrada y solo había una ventana pequeña. Siguieron el mismo procedimiento que la última vez, Aricia estaba bastante sorprendida, pero ya sabía que no era una pesadilla era una visión de lo que es posible que suceda.

Danny: Entonces ¿Qué es?-dijo aun preocupado.

Aricia: Si, es una pesadilla….no te preocupes, vas a poder solucionarlo-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz.

Danny: Oooh que alivio…..bueno, entonces te veré más tarde supongo-dijo saliendo de la sala.

Aricia: Si, hasta más tarde-dijo disimulando su preocupación.

En cuanto los adolecentes estaban ya subiendo las escaleras de su propia casa, Aricia no tardo en dirigirse a su biblioteca. Dan despertó por el ruido y vio a su esposa curioso, se acerco para ver qué es lo que la ponía tan tensa.

Dan: Eso es lo que te preocupa-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Aricia: El lo tendrá que averiguar por sí mismo-dijo encontrando la solución.

Dan: Wow, aun me sigues impresionado-dijo abrazándola.

Aricia: Danny necesitara toda la ayuda posible…..Cariño, ¿Con cuales fantasmas te enfrentaste hoy?-preguntando curiosa.

Dan: Era un fantasma diferente…..creo que se hace llamar nocturno ¿Por qué?-dijo recordando el encuentro.

Aricia: Algo me dice que no será la última vez que lo veamos-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos adultos fueron a su habitación listos para dormir. A la mañana siguiente Danny no había dormido muy bien, se preguntaba ¿Por qué Aricia, le dijo que podría solucionarlo? De eso se encargaría después de clases.

Todas las clases estaban normales, ninguna interrupción de algún fantasma, pero es la calma antes de la tormenta. Tucker menciono que se había enterado que algunos países aun no confiaban en Danny, eso lo preocupo mucho.

Por la tarde, fue nuevamente con Aricia y esta vez fue con Sam y Tucker; quienes veían bastante preocupado a Danny. En cuanto llegaron, Aricia les abrió no se sorprendió de verlos.

Aricia: Ahora ¿Qué sucede?-dijo algo curiosa.

Danny: Pues resulta que algunos países aun no confían en mí…..y quieren que les demuestre que soy de confianza, pero no sé cómo-dijo temeroso.

Aricia: (Sabia que esto iba a pasar)…..Pues la verdad tienen razón de desconfiar, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrar que no eres un héroe de un solo lugar-dijo caminando por la sala.

Danny: Buen punto, pero no puedo estar en todos los lugares a la vez-dijo aun más preocupado.

Aricia: Eso lo podemos arreglar después….primero, no crees que necesitas un cambio-dijo viendo a Danny.

Danny: No, lo sé…..es el único traje que tengo-dijo extrañado.

Aricia: Olvida lo que dije…..Pero va enserio, no solo tienes que ser héroe de un solo lugar. Si no lo haces demostrarías que no eres de confianza-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Tucker: Lo que podemos hacer es que vallamos a los países que necesiten ayuda…..hacer una cita de entrevistas con los representantes y darles algo para que pidan ayuda-dijo a manera de apoyo.

Sam: Esa no es mala idea….el problema que es lo que podemos darles-dijo aun con duda.

Aricia: Y volvemos al tema del cambio de ropa…..Ten este cinturón, del lado izquierdo hay una pequeña alarma que se pondrá en rojo y eso significa que alguien está en peligro a pesar de que tan lejos este-dijo dándole el cinturón a Danny.

Danny: Wow, no sabía que podías hacer esto-dijo impresionado.

Aricia: De hecho lo hizo Damián, yo solo le puse mi toque personal-dijo dándole más crédito a su hijo.

Sam: Y hablando de Damián, ¿Dónde está?-dijo viendo por todos lados.

Aricia: Seguro que esta con su hermana jugando video juegos y Dan está entrenando en el sótano-dijo explicando a los chicos de porque es la única en la sala aparte de ellos.

Danny: Pensé que estaban haciendo tarea….o algo así-dijo confundido.

Aricia: Bueno, ellos saben que deben hacerla antes de las 6 y sus cuartos deben estar ordenados antes de las 4-diciendo las reglas de la casa.

Danny: Bueno, se hace tarde y todavía hay tarea que hacer-dijo apresurado.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa de la familia Phantom y pasaron la calle para llegar a la casa de Danny, ahí el chico aun estaba con duda y temor de las preguntas o conflictos que puedan pasar.

Tucker: Lo bueno, es que en dos semanas son vacaciones….y como dije anteriormente, podemos ir a los países que desconfían de ti Danny-dijo apoyando a su amigo.

Danny: Espero que tengas razón….Aun tengo mis dudas-dijo temeroso.

Sam: Vamos, Danny…nos tienes a nosotros, a tu familia y Aricia contigo para apoyarte-dijo agarrándolo de los hombros.

Danny solo sonrió aceptando el apoyo de su novia y mejor amigo, pero la diosa del destino sabia que otra de sus más grandes pruebas llegara pronto.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Durante el almuerzo, Aragón en su forma de dragón ataco la ciudad de Carolina del sur. Así que Danny, no tuvo más remedio que ir con ayuda de Aricia que preparo desde hace mucho su vehículo.

La espíritu es la que conducía, llegaron justo en el momento que Aragón acorralaba algunos humanos. Danny salió y no perdió tiempo para atacar al dragón fantasma.

Aragón se veía diferente, emanaba una energía más oscura a la que tenía antes, Aricia percibió lo que ocurría y aterrizo el vehículo en donde no había aun destrucción.

Danny bajo para saber que si había alguna manera de vencer Aragón, pues el también había percibido esa energía aún más poderosa.

Danny: Es mi imaginación o Aragón se ha hecho más fuerte-dijo señalando al aturdido fantasma.

Aricia: No, es nada de eso….Creo que el robo una reliquia de mis padres. Y eso lo hace bastante poderoso, además de que…ay no, no-dijo asustada de que el dragón estaba a punto de atacar a Danny.

Dalya: Danny Cuidado!-dijo empujando al chico y recibió el ataque.

Dalya solo pudo gritar de dolor al recibirlo. Al terminar el ataque, la niña estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente y con moretones. Danny se impresiono de que su sobrina lo haya salvado, casi igual como cuando su mama lo salvo a él.

Danny corrió a ver a la niña, pero antes de llegar a ella la garra de Aragón la agarro aun inconsciente. Y la aventó aun edificio en construcción, haciendo que la estructura callera sobre ella. Al ver eso, Danny creyó tener un deya vu al recordar cuando venció a Dan, quien estaba acercándose bastante molesto a Aragón.

Damián y Aricia no perdieron tiempo para sacar de los escombros a Dalya, tampoco lo hicieron Danny, Sam y Tucker. La encontraron con mas raspones, pero consiente y sin ninguna herida tan grave. Por otro lado Dan, logro vencer tan solo un poco al Dragón y también logro que saliera volando para recuperarse. El fantasma se acerco a su familia, quienes observaban si despertaba Dalya. En cuanto la niña despertó, parecía algo confundida.

Dalya: ¿Por qué todos me miran así? Estoy bien-dijo confundida.

Danny: Si, sabes que te acaba de caer encima un edificio de 8 pisos-dijo alterado.

Dalya: ¿En serio? Wow, ni lo sentí, después de que me atacara ese rayo vi solo oscuridad-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Dan: Ese maldito me las va a pagar, nadie se mete con mi princesa…nadie-dijo crujiendo sus nudillos.

Damián: Oye hermana, ¿porque tienes una marca en el cuello?...No, te la había visto-dijo viendo el cuello de su hermana.

Dalya: ¿Cuál marca?-dijo intentando verla o sentirla.

Aricia se acerco al cuello de su hija y si ahí estaba la marca, se tapo la boca por el pequeño susto. Luego tomo el brazo de su esposo y lo arrastro hacia donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

Aricia: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto….el ataque anterior era para Danny, pero lo recibió Dalya. Algo me dice que hay alguien más involucrado en esto-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Dan: Entonces, no fueron imaginaciones mías que ese dragón no hablara….porque yo que recuerde una tal Dora tenía el mismo collar que ese tipo-dijo aun molesto.

Aricia: Creo que alguien quiere derrocar a mis padres…..Pero ¿Quién?-dijo pensativa.

Danny: Aricia, Dan….Dalya se acaba de desmayar-grito preocupado.

Aricia: ¿Qué?!-dijo asustada.

Los dos padres corrieron para ver la salud de su hija, y si se había desmayado. Aricia no perdió tiempo para checarla, Danny y compañía se sorprendieron que la diosa del destino fuera al parecer una Doctora. La espíritu respiro aliviada, sabía muy bien que era un efecto secundario del rayo, pero nada grave.

Unos minutos más tarde Dalya despertó, y aun mas confundida. Su madre la llevo al vehículo y la acomodo en el asiento trasero junto a su hermano.

Llegaron a Amity Park tarde, los jóvenes niñeros se habían quedado dormidos durante el camino. En cuanto Danny despertó sintió comezón en la nariz y se percato de quien le estaba haciendo cosquillas era la cola de un cachorro de tigre.

Danny: Oigan, ¿Por qué hay un tigre aquí?-dijo confundido.

Aricia: (suspiro) Bien, te lo voy a decir….esa reliquia de mi familia se llama animalia, cualquiera que la obtenga en su poder puede convertir en animal a cualquier persona…..por suerte, Dalya está desarrollando un nuevo poder que es antropomorfosis y es por eso que se desmayo-dijo dando una explicación.

Danny: Por cierto ¿Cómo vamos a resolver sobre mi problema, de la aceptación de esos países?-dijo cambiando de tema.

Damián: Me podrían decir ¿De qué están hablando?-dijo confundido.

Sam: En algunos países aun no lo aceptan como héroe-dijo explicando al niño que estaba al lado de ella.

Damián: Bueno, yo también desconfiaría de un héroe inmaduro-dijo aguantándose la risa.

Danny: Mira quién habla-dijo divertido.

Damián: Recuerdas, quienes el diseñador de videojuegos más joven-dijo con arrogancia.

Danny: Y aun eres un niño, aunque tengas mas años-dijo molesto.

Damián: Por lo menos yo no soy el que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga desde la primaria y apenas le pidió que fuese su novia-dijo terminando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Danny: ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo sorprendido.

Damián: Ya se notaba desde hace mucho-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Sam: ¿Estabas enamorado de mi desde la primaria?-dijo impresionada.

Danny: Bueno, eh…..yo… (Suspiro) si, lo estuve y siempre lo eh estado….y ahora que somos novios, ya estoy más tranquilo-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Sam: owww….sabes, yo también…..pero, tenía miedo de decírtelo desde que paulina entro y….dijo sonrojado

Danny: Ahora ya no me interesa ella, me interesas tú que eres mi mejor amiga y novia-dijo acercándose más a su novia

Damián: ¿Ya llegamos? Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo asqueado.

Dan: Bienvenido a mi peor pesadilla, campeón-dijo irritado.

Aricia: (Tos falsa)

Dan: Lo nuestro es muy diferente cariño ¿cierto?-dijo literalmente rojo

Aricia: Es verdad…..bueno, ya llegamos ¿Damián, aun te sientes mal?-dijo viendo a su hijo, pero no estaba en el vehículo.

Damián: Si, estoy bien-dijo tendido en el pasto frente a su casa.

 **Continuara en el capítulo 6 ;D**


	5. Chapter 5(6) demuestra que eres un héroe

NEW HEROS:

 **Capítulo 6 Demuestra que eres un héroe parte 2**

 **(Aquí sabrán algunas cosillas del pasado de nuestro espíritu favorita)**

Los jóvenes junto con los adultos bajaron, Damián se paro sin que le diera asco...pero ya no volvería a ver de otra forma a Sam y a Danny. Solo faltaba Dalya que estaba indecisa en bajar en su forma actual.

Danny intento agarrarla de la forma que se tomaría a un cachorro, pero lo único que recibió fue un rasguño en su mejilla y un gruñido descontento de la pequeña felina. ( **sí, soy malvada jajaja)**

Danny: auch, eso duele-dijo sobándose la mejilla herida.

Aricia y Dan se vieron el uno al otro sorprendidos por la acción que hizo su hija, aunque la espíritu sabía que fue un instinto salvaje. Jazz, camino apresurada para ver si su hermano estaba bien. La joven universitaria se dio cuenta que la herida había desaparecido.

En ese momento, Damián saco un puntero laser y dirigió la luz a su tigresa hermana, logrando que la pequeña intentara atrapar la luz y así guiarla a la entrada de la casa.

Damián: Ahora me debes dos, Danny-dijo apagando el puntero laser.

Danny: ¿Cuales dos?-dijo despistado.

Damián: Cuando mi hermana, trato de matarte por el incidente de hace tres días-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Danny: Oh ya, está bien...entonces, volviendo al tema de mi aceptación-dijo aun preocupado.

Aricia: Bien, pasemos a la casa...afuera es incómodo-dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Ya dentro, la espíritu exhalo y suspiro...sabiendo que ese día llegaría en cualquier momento. Dalya por su parte había reclamado una parte del sillón largo como suyo y después de unos segundos regreso a su forma humana, bueno no tan normal, pues le quedaron la orejas y la cola de tigre.

Danny: Y ¿entonces?-dijo ansioso y preocupado.

Aricia: Voy a ser muy clara Danny, esos países que no confían de ti...tienen conflictos entre ellos y tú no puedes resolverlo. No, te preocupes...mañana vamos a ir con el presidente, que me supongo que no lo conoces, pero el FBI te ha estado vigilando durante estos casi 5 años-dijo sin rodeos.

Danny: Espera, ¿el FBI me ha estado vigilando?-dijo impresionado.

Aricia: Así, es...y tienes que saber que anteriormente fui una agente de esa agencia-dijo guiñándole un ojo y dando por entender que ella lo ha estado vigilando muy de cerca, pero no dijo desde cuándo.

Sam: Vaya, hay muchas más cosas que no sabemos de ti-dijo sorprendida.

Aricia: Y hay algunas que de ninguna forma voy a mencionar-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Danny: Entonces, eso significa que voy a dar una conferencia….Espero, que no ocurra nada malo-dijo un poco preocupado.

Aricia: De que vas a dar una conferencia, la vas a dar…y si pasa algo malo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. ¿Y tú qué crees que pasaría algo malo?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Danny: pues tal vez que Vlad regrese y que quiera vengarse de mi-dijo con temor.

Dan: Se supone que está en el espacio desterrado, ¿Qué problema puede haber?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Danny: Tu mismo dijiste que hay una posibilidad que regrese-dijo recordando la conversación del día anterior.

Dan: Si, se lo que dije….pero, no es totalmente seguro que regrese. Además, como dijo Aricia nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte-dijo abrazando a su esposa simuladamente.

Danny: Pues gracias, pero creo deberíamos planear algo por si acaso-dijo pensativo y aliviado.

Aricia: Y ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?-dijo soltándose un poco el abrazo de su esposo.

Danny: Pues, tal vez que cada quien vigile su posible regreso….ahora, que lo recuerdo Aragón lo vi en mis sueños anteriores y….¡esperen! ustedes sabían algo de eso ¿Verdad?-dijo dándose cuenta que eso se lo habían ocultado.

Aricia: (suspiro) Si, es verdad…..Escucha tengo mis razones para que te lo hayamos ocultado. Además, la única que sabe a detalle sobre tu sueño es Dalya-dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

Damián movió un poco a su hermana que se había quedado dormida y de nuevo obtuvo esa forma de tigresa.

Damián: Oye, hermana despierta…..aun no es hora de dormir-dijo tratando de despertarla

La pequeña tigresa abrió sus ojos verdes, estaba molesta por que la habían despertado…pero, de todos modos había escuchado toda la conversación, una vez más regreso a su forma hibrida.

Aricia: cariño, pues decirnos que viste en el sueño de Danny-dijo viendo a su hija.

Dalya: Si, te refieres a la pesadilla…..solo sé que vi una figura de un dragón, mmm un fantasma con púas y otros dos fantasmas, el ultimo emanaba una energía bastante oscura y tenía el mismo color de ojos que papa solo que sin pupilas-dijo recordando la primera conexión de sueños que hizo con Danny.

Danny: Lo sabía, Vlad….el sería capaz de reunir a los fantasmas más viles que me enfrentado-dijo terminando de deducir la pesadilla.

Dalya: Aahh, también note que la ciudad celebraba un aniversario-dijo recordando más.

Tucker: Entonces, ¿Ellos pudieran atacar durante el aniversario del asteroide?-dijo asustado.

Sam: Eso, parece…Aricia ¿tú debes saber algo?-dijo preocupada.

Aricia: Si, lo se…..y seguramente también reloj. Lo único que hay que hacer es esperar a que pase, con tal vez un plan-dijo ocultando un poco más de información.

Danny: Entonces ya está….hay que patrullar durante estos días. Dan ¿Podrías hacer la primera guardia?-dijo al fantasma mayor.

Dan: Tu sabes que nunca me enfrentado a esos otros fantasmas…..Así, que debes decirme ¿Cómo vencerlos?-dijo intentado no recordar sus 10 años de destrucción.

Danny: Pues, Maleza tiene la debilidad al frio, Vortex….es irónico, pero sus mismos poderes son su debilidad-dijo recordando como derroto a eso fantasmas poderosos.

Dan: Esta bien, veré como vencerlos si es que los tengo que enfrentar-dijo aceptando el rol para patrullar.

Danny: Seguramente ya tienes un plan-dijo reconociendo la misma mirada misteriosa.

Dan: Sin duda alguna-dijo aceptando de tener algún plan.

Damián: Yo quiero ir a patrullar contigo, papa-dijo acercándose a su padre.

Dan: Me parece bien-dijo dándole permiso a su hijo.

Dalya: Entonces, yo también quiero ir-dijo intentando convencer a su padre.

Dan: Lo siento, princesa…..pero, seguramente tu mama quiera entrenar tus nuevos poderes-dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hija.

Dalya: (suspiro) Está bien….. Pero después me dejas-dijo aun ilusionada.

Dan: Por supuesto…..si quieres, luego vamos a ver esos unicornios-dijo en voz baja y guiñándole un ojo.

Dalya: Si!...-dijo emocionada.

Unos minutos más tarde, Dan y su hijo salieron para patrullar las calles. Dejando a Aricia y Dalya, por unas cuantas horas a solas, junto con los jóvenes que aún no era momento de irse.

Aricia: Bien, Dalya….empecemos con lo básico…..solo relájate y concentra tus poderes-dijo dándole indicaciones a su hija.

Dalya: Bien…..-dijo emocionada y cerrando los ojos.

Después de unos segundos la pequeña, abrió un ojo intentando ver de reojo que es lo que hacía su mama, pero ella se dio cuenta.

Aricia: Dalya Phantom, que te he dicho de hacer trampa-dijo viendo a su hija que cerraba de nuevo el ojo y se ponía roja.

Danny: No sabía que ellos se atrevieran hacer trampa-dijo impresionado.

Aricia: Es por eso que controlo eso…..Aunque, admito que yo también hecho trampa en algunas cosas-dijo recordando su adolescencia.

Danny: ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo en qué?-dijo curioso.

Aricia: mmm Pues, una vez jugué majhong y como era inexperta decide hacer trampa…..pero, eso fue la única vez, además de que perdí-dijo apenada.

Sam: ¿Y que es majhong?

Aricia: Es un juego Chino de los años 20…..en esa época fue en una competencia-dijo recordando más de su adolescencia.

Danny: Si fue en los años 20, entonces tú debes…..

Aricia: ¿Qué significa eso? Acaso me estás diciendo vieja-dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Dalya abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que su madre no le ponía atención, escucho la conversación y pudo notar el nerviosismo de Danny.

Dalya: (Pero, que torpe a mama nunca se le dice eso…..ni siquiera papa a cometido ese error).

Danny: Lo siento, en verdad no quería decir eso…..solo se me hace bastante impresionante-dijo aun nervioso por la mirada agresiva de la espíritu.

Aricia: Bien, pues que no se vuelva a repetir…..ya sabes que soy inmortal, así que siempre seré joven-dijo cruzando los brazos.

La espíritu se giro y fue caminando a la cocina, pues no se sentía bien después de ese comentario. La pequeña niña se dio cuenta que su madre no le había reclamado de que no estaba concentrándose, así que se acercó a Danny que aun temblaba.

Dalya: Parece que mama te dio un buen susto, verdad Danny-dijo sigilosamente a lado de Danny.

Danny: Si, y creo que tu mama da más miedo que tu padre-dijo aun asustado por la mirada asesina que le dirigió anteriormente Aricia.

Dalya: Bueno, eso es cierto…..Por eso mi hermano y yo no nos portamos mal siempre-dijo viendo a la cocina donde estaba su madre.

Sam: Eso quiere decir que son niños muy bien portados-dijo curiosa por esa educación.

Dalya: Tal vez seamos maduros en algunos aspectos, pero no podemos evitar hacer algunas travesuras….es natural en los niños humanos y en nosotros-dijo aclarando que si son traviesos.

Después de dos horas los jóvenes se despidieron, al ver que la espíritu ya estaba más tranquila. Es en ese momento, madre e hija se quedaron a solas. La espíritu quería hablar con su hija seriamente y eso ya lo había notado la niña quien veía curiosa a su madre.

Dalya: ¿Sucede algo, mama?-dijo curiosa y preocupada por la mirada inquieta de su madre.

Aricia: Nena, necesito que vigiles a Danny-dijo con preocupación y agachándose a la altura de su hija.

Dalya: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? La última vez estuve en sus sueños y vi lo que causa pesadillas-dijo molesta simulando su preocupación.

Aricia: Si, lo sé….por eso necesito que lo vigiles, porque algo me inquieta-dijo bastante inquieta.

Dalya: Vamos….además aun no controlo bien mis poderes-dijo molesta.

Aricia: Bien, entonces vamos al cuarto de simulación, ahí te concentraras más-dijo feliz de haber convencido a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny, Sam y Tucker fueron a la casa de los phantom. Después de tocar, Aricia fue quien le abrió y le hizo el ademan de que guardaran silencio.

Aricia: sssh, guarden silencio…..aún están durmiendo-dijo viendo con ternura a su esposo e hijo, quienes dormían en el sillón.

Los jóvenes se asomaron y efectivamente Dan y Damián se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón.

Danny: Valla, así que estuvo pesado el patrullaje-dijo en voz baja.

Aricia: Ni que lo digas, fueron hasta Michigan y llegaron aquí a las 4 de mañana. No, han hecho otra cosa más que dormir-dijo sonrojada por lo tierno que se veía esa escena.

Danny: Y ¿No los vas a despertar?-dijo algo impaciente.

Aricia: No, tengo que ir a cambiarme y despertar a Dalya….háganme el favor de despertarlos, pero no tan brusco-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Los jóvenes se quedaron junto a "los bellos durmientes", nadie sabía cómo despertarlos, hasta que ellos se despertaron por su cuenta. El primero fue Damián, quien al darse cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes no les dio importancia y subió arriba. Dan fue el último en despertarse, muy adolorido por dormir en el sillón y no en la cama.

Dan: No, vuelvo a dormir en el sillón-dijo sobándose el cuello.

Danny: Parece que fue cansado el patrullaje-dijo notando el cansancio en el fantasma.

Dan: En cierta forma si…..Bien, iré arriba-dijo levantándose y yendo a las escaleras.

El fantasma subió dejando a solas a los jóvenes, quienes estaban desconcertados por que la espíritu quería que fueran con ella a Washigton.

Danny: Me pregunto porque quiere Aricia que vaya con ella a conocer al presidente.

Sam: Recuerda, que ella fue un agente del FBI….eso puede decir que tiene contactos muy importantes-dijo recordando sobre esa platica de la noche anterior.

Unos 20 minutos después Dan fue el primero en bajar, junto con Damián. Los dos vestían trajes formales, luego de ellos bajaron Aricia y Dalya.

Aricia: Dan, amor ¿Puedes subirme el cierre del vestido?-dijo acercándose a su esposo.

Dan: Por supuesto-dijo ruborizado por la petición de su esposa.

El fantasma se acercó e hizo lo que le pidió su esposa al terminar; su esposa se dio cuenta del rubor de su esposo. No resistió reírse por lo lindo que se veía. El rubor del fantasma incremento un poco más y con eso recibió un beso en la nariz.

Danny: Por cierto ¿Por qué van tan formales?-pregunto notando que el vestido de Aricia era de noche y algo escotado.

Aricia: Bueno, porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una de las hijas del presidente y el mismo me contacto-dijo contenta de salir de la ciudad.

Sam: Entonces, lo conoces en persona-dijo impresionada.

Aricia: Éramos y aun somos amigos….lo conocí en la secundaria (suspiro) y es el único que sabe mi secreto-dijo recordando ese momento.

Danny: ¿Cómo supo tu secreto?-pregunto impresionado.

Aricia: Fue accidental. Me encontraba intentando curar a una persona con mis poderes, para que aunque sea sobreviviera un poco más….es ahí cuando él me descubrió…Y como sabía que la ley de los espíritus dice que "si un humano descubre a un espíritu, se le debe borrar la memoria o matar"-esto último lo dijo imitando la voz del consejo de espíritus.

Todos: ¿Qué?!

Danny: No crees, que un poco cruel-dijo bastante asustado.

Aricia: Que puedo decir, los espíritus no somos tan benévolos como parecemos…..En que estaba, a si! No sabía qué hacer, nunca me atrevería a perder esa amistad y mucho menos destruirla matándolo. Así que entre tanta confusión que tenía me di cuenta que algún día seria el presidente y le conté todo mi secreto-continuo el relato como si nada.

Danny: Espera….¿Puedes saber el futuro de las personas con solo observarlas?-dijo sorprendido.

Aricia: Solo una visión de un futuro, lo que normalmente son borrosos. Eso significa que su decisión de su destino afecta al futuro-dijo un poco fastidiada por la larga conversación.

Sam: Entonces ¿Para qué exactamente vamos nosotros a esa fiesta?-dijo confundida

Aricia: Pues para que los conozca personalmente, además de que me insistió. Bien, nos vamos sino llegaremos tarde-dijo impaciente por llegar.

Todos se subieron al vehículo sin decir palabra alguna. Como Dan y Damián aún estaban cansados se quedaron de nuevo dormidos. Aricia suspiro de nuevo ver esa escena tan tierna. Después de un largo viaje que a pesar de ir en un vehículo con portales integrados, tuvieron que hacer una parada.

Al llegar a Washington, la espíritu condujo hasta la casa blanca donde sería la fiesta de una de las hijas del presidente. Tan pronto como se acercó a la puerta de entrada un guardia pidió su identificación, la reconoció al instante por lo famosa que era.

Danny: wow, nunca pensé que alguien se pondría nervioso ante tu presencia-dijo impresionado.

Aricia: Es normal, también tuve la suerte de estar en el ejército. Claro que en ese entonces era enfermera-dijo con fastidio al recordar que los hombres se le quedaban viendo.

Danny: Siempre me estado preguntado ¿Cuántos oficios has tenido, entonces?-pregunto curioso.

Aricia: mmm, haber enfermera, piloto, actriz, veterinaria, bióloga, modelo, diseñadora de interiores, gimnasta….hasta donde recuerdo como unos 200-dijo orgullosa.

Danny: Wow-bastante impresionada

Aricia: ¿Por qué crees que son billonaria?-dijo guiñándole el ojo a Danny.

Danny: Entonces, tienes la misma cantidad que Vlad.

Aricia: No, no, no…..es muy diferente el robo ese dinero o manipulo a personas ricas, yo en cambio puse mi sangre y alma para obtenerlo. Un consejo que debes seguir-dijo orgullosa y le advirtió con una mirada a Danny, quien comprendió de inmediato.

Se estaciono justo detrás de los jardines, todos bajaron. Dan y Damián en ese momento ya habían despertado así que no había problema al intentar despertarlos. Aricia estaba feliz de volver a lugar donde fue uno de sus primeros empleos.

Dalya: Wow, sí que es grande-dijo impresionada.

Aricia: Y no las has visto desde adentro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Damián: Mientras no haiga ninguna flor cerca-dijo disgustado.

Sam: Acaso no te gustan las flores-dijo curiosa.

Damián: No, me refiero a mi hermana…..es alérgica al polen. Yo me enfermo siempre en invierno, por eso no lo soporto-dijo molesto.

Danny: Entonces también odias la navidad-dijo preocupado.

Damián: Para nada, solo que no puedo disfrutarla como es debido…..¿Verdad, señor Grinch?-dijo viendo a Danny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Danny: Ya no la odio!-dijo con fastidio.

Dalya: aah, ya se me hacía un poco raro que estés en mi libro de navidad, que me regalo el señor escritor-dijo recordando su última navidad.

Danny se puso completamente rojo, los niños no pudieron evitar reírse. Aricia solo sonrió con complicidad, el fantasma escritor era un viejo amigo suyo….así que por eso el libro fue dado como regalo a sus dos hijos.

Danny: Seguramente Dan también odia la navidad-dijo nervioso.

Dan: Pero que cosas dices…..yo no recuerdo haberla odiado. Tal vez solo le suceda a tu mitad humana y ese odio se lo transmitiste a tu mitad fantasma. Eso sería la explicación más lógica-dijo molesto de ser acusado.

Sam: Eso si es una buena explicación-dijo contenta.

Durante toda la plática, no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la gran puerta. Donde ya los estaban esperando.

Mayordomo: Bienvenida, de nuevo señorita Destiny-haciendo una reverencia.

Aricia: Te lo agradezco, Stuart-dijo amablemente.

Todos entraron, la mayoría de los invitados estaban sorprendidos de ver a Aricia tal y como la conocieron, pues ellos no sabían que era un espíritu. En medio del salón se encontraron al presidente, quien al voltear la mirada reconoció a su amiga de la secundaria.

Obama: Aricia! Me da gusto que has llegado-dijo sin molestarse en darle el saludo con un abrazo.

Aricia: A ti también, el tiempo vuela ¿no? Aún recuerdo cuando cómo te veías en secundaria-dijo bromeando.

Obama: Y tú sigues igual de hermosa-dijo alagando lo hermosa que se veía la espíritu.

Aricia: Hay no es para tanto-dijo roja.

Obama: Estos chicos ¿Quiénes son?-dijo agachándose a la altura de los mellizos.

Aricia: Son mis hijos. Damián y Dalya…..El es mi esposo Dan. Y por supuesto ellos son Danny, Sam y Tucker-dijo orgullosa.

Obama: No me digas que este chico salvo a la tierra de un asteroide-dijo señalando simuladamente a Danny, quien se ruborizo.

Aricia: Aja, además de que ahora es mi aprendiz-dijo contenta.

Obama: Wow…..es un placer conocer al famoso héroe-dijo estrechando la mano a Danny.

Danny: No, no el placer es mío-dijo simulando su nerviosismo.

Obama: Que chico tan simpático (revolviendo el cabello de Danny)….Y no te preocupes, Aricia me comento sobre que algunos países aun no confían en ti. Así que estoy aquí para apoyarte-dijo sinceramente.

Danny vio a la espíritu queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho el presidente, Aricia asintió con una sonrisa. El chico estaba impresionado de el esfuerzo que dedico la espíritu hacia él.

Todos fueron al salón principal, donde estaba precisamente la fiesta. Al entrar muchos invitados se acercaron principalmente a la espíritu, pero más a Danny pues todos querían conocerlo. Se pasó la mayoría de la fiesta conociendo una que otra celebridad y algunas personas de otros países, afortunadamente cerca de él estaban sus sobrinos que le traducían.

Después de unas horas, la espíritu sentía que alguien la estaba vigilando, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento. En eso sonó su celular y vio el mensaje, este era sobre su trabajo permanente es decir ir a la casa de una persona que estaba a punto de fallecer y como sus ángeles de la muerte estaban ocupados en lo mismo, debía hacerlo ella por esta vez.

Se acercó a su esposo y en un susurro, le dijo que regresaría en 5 min, el entendió sin preguntar a donde exactamente iba, así que él estaría a cargo durante ese tiempo.

La joven espíritu se escabullo entre los pasillos solitarios que iban a unas habitaciones, con suerte nadie estaba. Danny curioso vio a su maestra correr a otra parte en un principio quiso olvidarse de seguirla, pero la curiosidad le gano. **(La curiosidad mato al gato)**

En aquel pasillo Aricia, busco en su bolso un objeto muy apreciado por los ángeles de la muerte….su oz. El de ella era de oro puro con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Esa oz, se la habían dado sus padres a los 10 años.

La oz había estado del tamaño de un llavero, de este salió una luz blanca que envolvió a la espíritu completamente, en cuanto disminuyo la resplandeciente luz, la joven ahora vestía una capa con capucha color negra y la oz se había vuelto más grande.

Los jóvenes que la habían seguido se quedaron sorprendidos, ellos llegaron justo cuando ya estaba resplandeciente la luz, así que no sabían que era Aricia con aquella vestimenta. Danny decidio atacar al pensar que era alguien que quería arruinar la fiesta, pero nunca espero que sus movimientos fueran bloqueados tan fácilmente hasta que recordó que la única que puede leer sus movimientos a esa velocidad era la espíritu, quien en un descuido de el le estaba aplicando una llave.

¿?: Danny! Solo soy yo!-dijo quitándose la capucha.

Danny: Ya lo note….¿podrías por favor soltarme?, me estas torciendo el brazo-dijo adolorido de aun estar en esa posición.

Aricia: Oh, claro….lo siento -dijo soltando el brazo con delicadeza simulada.

Danny se sobaba el brazo, sabía que ese encuentro lo recordaría años después y también le recordaría no atacar de sorpresa a una experta en artes marciales, y menos a alguien que estuvo en las olimpiadas.

Danny: Vaya no creí, que haya sido cierto que fuiste campeona olímpica-dijo con el dolor en el brazo.

Aricia: Si, lo fui….por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto directamente.

Danny: Solo queríamos saber ¿Por qué te habías ido?-pregunto un poco nervioso al notar la mirada molesta de su maestra.

Aricia: Solo voy a mi trabajo-dijo más tranquila.

Sam: ¿A tu trabajo? No, se supone que tienes día libre-impresionada por recordar que la espíritu comento sobre que era día libre para ella.

 **Flashback**

 **Aricia: Afortuna mente, es mi día libre…..les aseguro que será divertido este día-dijo con una sonrisa amplia.**

 **Fin de Flashback.**

Aricia: Si, tengo día libre….pero no como Diosa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros con un leve sonrojo.

Danny: Ya veo... ¿Por cuánto te vas a tardar?-pregunto queriendo saber más sobre su amiga y maestra.

Aricia: 5 minutos...Vaya, ya me tengo que ir ( **viendo su reloj** ). Por cierto Dan está a cargo, así que no lo desobedezcan-dijo esto antes de irse.

Danny: oye! ¿Por qué lo pusiste a cargo?-dijo nada convencido de obedecer a Dan, aunque ya tenían un buen progreso al llevarse bien.

Aricia: En primera porque confió en él, en segunda también está cuidando a los niños y en tercera él me ha ayudado por mucho tiempo-dijo directo al grano, para después desaparecer en humo blanco.

 **5 minutos después**.

La espíritu, tal como dijo solo tardo 5 minutos y al parecer llego agotada, y con una mirada confusa. Los adolescentes se dieron cuenta que en cuanto se acercó ella no había dicho palabra alguna, ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta a pesar de que intentaron llamar su atención.

Aricia se acercó a su esposo, quien jugaba con Dalya a la estética y aunque era vergonzoso no podía contra esos ojos de cachorro, al igual que Danny, esa era su debilidad. Dalya noto a su mama, así que se fue a otra parte con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dan: ¿Qué es lo que sucede, cariño?-dijo preocupado y quitándose los accesorios que le puso su hija

Aricia: Este señor que acaba de morir, me advirtió de algo que sucederá a futuro-dijo con una mano en mentón.

Dan: y ¿Acaso lo conoces?-dijo aun preocupado.

Aricia: Conozco su anterior vida, pero conocerlo personalmente no-dijo caminando para luego sentarse.

Los adolescentes y los niños se acercaron a los adultos, Danny veía que su maestra tenía una mirada distraída, así que se acercó para ver lo que sucedía sin embargo la mirada de Dan lo detuvo.

Dan negó, diciéndole con solo ese gesto que no moleste a su esposa. Danny suspiro y decidió saber lo que ocurría hablando con Dan pues era el único que la conocía de pies a cabeza.

Danny: ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?-preguntándole a Dan, mostrando curiosidad y preocupación.

Dan: Solo sé que fue por un alma de un hombre que acaba de morir, ella dijo que ese señor le advirtió sobre algo que sucedería a futuro. Le pregunte que si lo conocía, ella solo sabe de su vida anterior pero nunca lo conoció en persona-dijo muy enserio.

Danny: Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que le habrá dicho?...Sera, que ocurrirá algún desastre-dijo preocupado.

Dan: Lo único que podemos hacer es investigar y esperar-dijo con una mirada aburrida.

Danny: No, será que debemos evitar para que no suceda-dijo con molestia al ver que Dan no se tomaba enserio.

Dan: y ¿Qué tenemos que evitar? ¿Acaso, tú lo sabes?-pregunto alzando una ceja a modo de desafío.

Danny: No, pero…si es algo horrible. Debe a ver una manera…..

Aricia: Danny, ¿Qué acabas de decir?-pregunto saliendo de su trance.

Danny: ¿Eh? Aricia, regresaste!-dijo feliz.

Aricia: Por favor, Danny….dime lo que dijiste anteriormente-dijo agarrando de los hombros al chico.

Danny: Pues….lo que dije es : "si es algo horrible. Debe a ver una manera"…..

El rostro de Aricia demostraba miedo, algo no común en ella, la espíritu saco un papel y un lapicero y empezó a escribir las palabras dichas por el chico. Al terminar de escribir, la espíritu les dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

Aricia volteo la hoja y sorprendentemente las palabras se invirtieron. Ahora las palabras eran "elbrrioh arneman"

Sam: No, entiendo….¿A que te refieres con esto?-dijo interrogando a la espíritu.

Aricia: (suspiro) lo estuve pensando por mucho rato…..pero, esto me dio la clave. Esto es el nombre de una joya de mi mundo que está en el castillo de mis padres…..esta joya es un diamante color amarillo, sé que suena raro…..A lo que me refiero es que alguien va usar esto en mi contra-dijo pausando un poco.

Danny: Entonces, ¿ese señor se refería esta joya?-dijo interesado.

Aricia: No, no se refería exactamente a lo joya….si no a quien este decido a robarla e intentar controlarme….y es lo único que no se-dijo dando un pequeño golpe a la mesa.

Ese golpe, aunque había sido pequeño causo una grieta. Dan en ese momento interfirió, por alguna extraña razón presentía que algo ocurriría, así que sugirió que ya era hora de irse.

Dan: Cariño, deberíamos irnos…..te ves más pálida de lo normal. Además de que nadie debe saber de este incidente-dijo con preocupación en su mirada.

Danny: Esta vez, concuerdo con Dan….aunque no creo pase algo mas-dijo aun no entiendo el peligro que asechaba.

Aricia: Tienen razón…..creo que después de todo necesito un descanso-dijo más tranquila y parándose del lugar.

Tucker: Oigan! ¿Han visto a Damián y a Dalya?-dijo buscando a los niños con la mirada.

Dan: ¿Qué?!...Maldición, ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos diablillos?-dijo parándose con pánico.

Aricia: Hay que buscarlos, esos dos pueden meterse en problemas-dijo con enfado.

En ese momento escucharon una pelea y cada vez se hacía más intensa. Por supuesto los padres de los niños que estaban peleando eran el fantasma y la espíritu.

Dalya: Tú me empujaste!

Damián: Claro, que no!

Dalya: que si!

Damián: no!

Dalya: que si!...no, seas mentiroso. Hermano tonto

Damián: ¿Yo? Tú, tropezaste hermana boba. Y no me digas tonto

Los niños no se dieron cuenta que sus padres y sus niñeros los observaban molestos, por hacer un escándalo que afortuna mente no llego a llamar la atención. Una tos falsa por parte de la espíritu, llamo la atención de los niños que al ver a sus padres se señalaron uno al otro culpándose.

Damián/Dalya: ella empezó/ el empezó.

Aricia: Basta los dos!….ahora, por favor explíquenme porque ustedes están manchados de tierra y desarreglados-dijo muy molesta al ver a sus hijos todos fachosos.

Dalya: Habíamos salido al jardín, claro no donde están las flores. Damián me empujo en ese momento-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Damián: Claro que no….tú te tropezaste! Tú, solo me jalaste a la tierra para que yo quedara igual!-dijo con enfado.

Aricia: Ya, ya…..bien, como sea. No, los castigare….pero quedan advertidos, si vuelven a pelear no se salvan para la otra. Entendido!-dijo con bastante autoridad.

Damián/Dalya: Si!-dijeron al unísono con una mirada tímida.

Dan: Ahora, si hay que irnos-dijo viendo su reloj de mano.

Aricia: Buena idea-dijo cambiando su semblante a tranquila.

La espíritu busco a su amigo y se despidió cordialmente, quería estar más tiempo y recordar sus momentos escolares pero el deber de una diosa es más persistente. Danny y compañía igual lo hicieron para después seguir a su amiga.

En cuanto estaban cerca del pasillo hacia la salida, Aricia se detuvo precipitadamente. Dan noto de reojo que alguien venía siguiéndolos, así que no dijo nada.

Solo unos segundos basto para encontrar a un hombre tirado con una mirada asustada, por el disparo que por fortuna llego a la pared. Los adolescentes se dieron cuenta que quien había disparado no era más que Aricia, quien al terminar el disparo soplo el humo que salía del arma.

Danny: un momento ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?-dijo un poco molesto.

Aricia: No, pienso decírtelo….además, creo que ya tienes una idea de donde la saque-dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho

Danny: No me digas que la robaste-dijo sorprendido e indignado.

Aricia: No digas tonterías, solo la tome prestada-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Dalya: Mama! Ese hombre se quiere escapar!-llamando la atención de todos.

Aricia volteo el rostro y efectivamente ese hombre al ver que ella estaba distraída intentaba irse.

Aricia: ¿A dónde crees que vas? Si no te quedas quieto, juro que esta vez te volare los sesos-dijo nuevamente apuntando el arma a la cabeza del hombre.

¿?: ((Maldita mocosa))-viendo con rabia a Dalya quien solo le saco la lengua.

Danny: Ahora entiendo, porque todo mundo le respeta-dijo susurrando.

Sam: Ni que lo digas, es muy buena con esa arma. Y eso que no note que la traía-dijo susurrando e intentando recordar.

Tucker: Ahora, que lo dices….los únicos que traen ese tipo de arma son los guardias. Podría ser que ella tomo una de esas armas sin que nadie se diera cuenta-dijo igual susurrando.

Aricia: Y bien. Podrías decirnos ¿Por qué nos seguías?-dijo acercándose un poco al hombre.

¿?: No, no te lo voy a decir!-dijo con molestia.

Aricia: Aja….sabes, no eres bueno mintiendo. Supongo que averiguaste mi mayor secreto. Así que te agradecería los motivos de ¿Por qué me seguías principalmente?-dijo cargando el arma simuladamente.

¿?: Lo único que sé es que debía averiguar la forma en la que usas esa llave-dijo para después taparse la boca.

Aricia: Muy bien, me alegra que hayas cooperado. No quería torturarte, pero lo hare de todos modos, solo que con más ligereza ( **jejeje esto es tan divertido** )-dijo con una sonrisa muy inocente.

¿?: Entonces, en ese caso no me asustas. Además nunca creí que aun te vieras joven con eso de que ya han pasado años-dijo sin darse cuenta que la espíritu emanaba una aura oscura y con la mirada baja.

De pronto un puñetazo hizo que aquel hombre se apartara de donde estaba, dirigió su mirada y vio que Aricia fue la causante de ese golpe a la pared que fue atravesada sin problema. La espíritu gruñía, realmente sentía necesidad de matar a ese hombre.

Aricia aun con restos de la pared destrozada en sus puños, le daba al hombre una mirada asesina. Danny intento que su amiga y maestra reaccionara de una manera menos violenta, pero una mano lo detuvo; quien lo detuvo era Dan, el chico lo observo y entendió el gesto de hombre que decía "No, no lo hagas…en este momento puedes ser tú el que salga herido".

Mientras, la espíritu y su esposo estaban en su asuntos, los mellizos se reñían con la mirada, cada vez que se veían soltaban un bufido. Danny, Sam y Tucker no sabían cómo parar esa pelea silenciosa. Pasaron varios minutos y ese hombre por fin confeso todo, en ese instante llego un guardia y Aricia le dijo que ese hombre le estaba acosando; sorprendentemente le devolvió el arma y también la marca del puñetazo había desaparecido.

Siguieron a la espíritu al auto, ahí les indico a los jóvenes que mantuvieran distanciados a los mellizos para que no ocurriera una pelea, lo cual era bastante complicado por las miradas asesinas que se dirigían los mellizos.


End file.
